yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshin Jurou
'First Name' Kenshin 'Last Name' Jurou 'IMVU Name' EmoDecade 'Nicknames' The Wise , Lee, The Hypnotic 'Age' November, 10 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 195 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Kenshin is Extremely high intelligence, ability to identify weaknesses and attributes in others, strong ability to understand and predict the actions of others. With that, its hard for people to lie too him. Normally is energetic and flirty which makes him normally liked by everyone. Except he has a tendency to say jokes in the worsts of times. When he's mad, Kenshin typically is over dramatic and tends to things with a blind rage. Appearance Kenshin has chiseled jaw, with pearly white teeth. Due to being one of the more muscular in the Monosuzumei clan, Kenshin is one of the more sought out hosts. Normally you can catch him wearing some outrageous colored suits. For example he will wear either bright blue or neon orange, just for the wow factor. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Monosuzumei Rank: Little Boss aka Aniki 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Manager of The Volar 'Fighting Style' Capoeira Bokator 'Weapon of Choice' Kenshin doesn't really like the use of melee weapons. He prefers beating people instead of cutting of a limb or decapitation. Allies/Enemies Allies: Anyone in the clan Enemies: Keyth Tasanagi Arasumaru Osoremaru Ginsei Yanazuka 'Background' Kenshin's life wasn't really the greatest for the longest of time. His father was apart of the Monosuzumei clan, making his mother a nervous wreck. When he turned six, his mother resorted to alcohol to drown out her sorrow that his dad caused. Once Kenshin’s parents disappeared, he decided to join the life the yakuza also. Because of his good looks and ways with words, the Monosuzumei clan immediately took him in. After giving a few good years as just a simple street thug, he finally moved up in rank and began working in the host club. Business began booming even more as he continued racking up more and more girls. Eventually the CEO saw that Kenshin was a actually a good leader for his fellow clansmen, and was promoted to Aniki. Now he is the manager at The Volar and occasionally hosts when needed. While making sure everyone does their jobs, Kenshin makes sure no one skims money from the work place. Sometimes he has to beat people that either lie or snitch, so when that happens he goes into a reckless state of mind. Delivering all types of beatings until the person is either dead or badly injured. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~